Son of Batman - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the DC animated movie, Son of Batman. * Ra's al Ghul fends of five assassins by himself, using his mastery of the sword to deflect their gunfire and cut each of them down one by one. * A fleet of armed helicopters arrives at the League of Assassins' fortress and open fire, slaughtering most of Ra's' followers in the courtyard in a hail of bullets and rockets. * Deathstroke's men land in the fortress courtyard and start gunning down Ra's' surviving warriors. * Talia al Ghul grabs a bow and arrow from one of her men and fires an arrow through the windshield of a helicopter. The arrow pierces the pilot's neck. * Four more assassins are killed by gunfire. * Talia seizes a sniper rifle from one of Deathstroke's men and takes down a chopper. * While Talia runs through the courtyard, two more assassins are killed. * Talia slides across the floor and shoots one of Deathstroke's men with her rifle. * Talia leaps up onto a rooftop and grabs a shotgun from one of the attackers, shooting through him and taking down two more behind him. * Talia mans a watchtower and uses the arrow gun inside to mow down three of Deathstroke's men. * Another of Deathstroke's people is shot on a stairway. * Another League member is shot on the stairs. The Deathstroke merc that shot him is then shot by Damian, followed quickly by another. * Two of Deathstroke's helicopters are destroyed by catapults. * Inside his compound, Ra's is ambushed by three of Deathstroke's men, but quickly cuts them down. * Ra's is surrounded by nine of Deathstroke's mercenaries, but manages to kill two of them before Deathstroke appears to finish Ra's himself. * Talia brings down another chopper with an arrow launcher. * Talia tracks down Deathstroke to a monastery in Switzerland. However, the monastery has been booby-trapped and many of Talia's followers are killed by explosions or collapsing stone debris. * Two of Talia's men who survived the explosions are killed by throwing stars. * Talia slashes three of Deathstroke's men before Deathstroke appears and knocks her out. * When Batman investigates Kirk Langstrom's old lab, he is attacked by a mutated gorilla with bat wings on its back. Batman knocks out the creature before a UAV dives towards the building, exploding on impact. While Batman gets clear, the gorilla is presumably killed in the blast. * At Deathstroke's oil rig base, Batman scatters a series of Batarangs throughout the Lazarus Pit cavern that emit ultrasonic noise, driving Deathstroke's Man-Bat army into a frenzy. The mutants try to escape the noise by swarming into the elevator shaft connecting the rig to the undersea cavern. They pack in so tightly that the glass making up the shaft breaks, flooding the base and causing the Man-Bats to spill out into the freezing ocean. Some of the mutants are eaten by sharks whereas others drown. Category:Movie Deaths Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Son of Batman Category:Extras